lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
Park
Park was an American rock band formed in Springfield, Illinois. Biography Park is from Springfield, Illinois. They began in 1996 with Justin Valenti, Eric Lipe and Jon Heupel. After three shows as a trio Park played with one of Ladd Mitchell's former bands and Ladd joined Park a week later. Lipe and Heupel left in 2000 to pursue school and were replaced by Miles Logan and Timmy Costello. This current incarnation is the fourth major version of Park. Ladd Mitchell is the only member that has been in all four incarnations of Park. In October 2001, Lobster Records released the Park album, No Signal. It was produced by Cameron Webb (Lit, Over It, Social Distortion).. With the release of No Signal, Park embarked on a yearlong non-stop North American tour, three times around. They then went home to write songs and returned to California for the recording of "It Won't Snow Where You're Going", again produced by Cameron Webb, and released in November 2003. Park went on the road again, touring the US three times in 2004. In 2005, frontman Ladd Mitchell released a solo CD under the name A Times Beach Crush Factor. They released a new album, Building a Better ____. in 2006. Park recorded a cover version of the Blink-182 song Obvious, which was included in the compilation album A Tribute to Blink 182: Pacific Ridge Records Heroes of Pop-Punk, released by Pacific Ridge Records in 2006. On February 3, 2007, a blog on the Park myspace revealed that Ladd would be leaving the band due to personal reasons, and the band would be breaking up. In a recent interview with the music blog "Sleeping with Headphones," Mitchell revealed that his intentions for ending the band were to pursue a normal life with his family. Park's DVD, titled Weathering a Summer, premiered at their final hometown show on May 5, 2007, with an official release still pending.Sleeping with Headphones The band has also stated that a DVD featuring the final show will be released in the near future. Line-up *Ladd Mitchell - vocals, guitar *Aaron Bickel - guitar *Alex Haycraft - Bass *Miles Logan - percussion *Timmy Costello - bass *Gabe Looker - bass *Justin Valenti - guitar *Eric Lipe - drummer *Jon Heupei - bass Discography EP Cassette *''Blue Screen'' (Self Released, 1996) - EP 7 inch Vinyl *''The Sound of Sirens (Park/Civic Split)'' (Starry Night Records, 1997) Split 7 inch *''Mood Ring'' (Sam the Cat Records, 1997) - EP EP *''Random and Scattered'' (Self Released, 2000) - EP Full-Length Albums *''Scene 14'' (Playing Field Records, 1999) - LP *''No Signal'' (Lobster Records, 2001) - LP *''It Won't Snow Where You're Going'' (Lobster Records, 2003) - LP *''Building a Better'' (Lobster Records, 2006) - LP DVDs *''Weathering a Summer'' (Self-released, 2007) Other *Cover version of Obvious by Blink-182 appeared in A Tribute to Blink 182: Pacific Ridge Records Heroes of Pop-Punk References External links *park on purevolume *park on myspace *lobster records official site *Interview with mplsscene.com Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia